A RonHermione Shipper
by SpellBound05
Summary: A nice read if you love the RonHermione ship and have very low expectations.
1. Chasing Rainbows

**Disclaimer: Own nothing cept the plot**

**A/N: I know the first chapter is crap. It'll get better I promise.**

I can't concentrate on my Charms essay. It's not possible because he's less than 3 feet away from me. I can smell his soap, if that's his soap and not his shampoo. Don't worry, I don't stalk him or anything like that. He's playing chess with my other best friend at Hogwarts right now. _I sigh_. His mouth is slightly curved upward into sort of a half-grin. He probably doesn't even know it either, but oh how I do. It's amazing how you can love someone so much, but they can't even tell. Its so hard to tell how I feel about him. He glances over and I start scribbling on my parchment. I could never tell him. He's my best friend, and if he felt different, I'm sure nothing could or would be the same. I glance up. It's safe, he's not looking over this way. I suck on my quill and stare at him. He looks up again and smiles. He definitley saw me staring. I smile back, there's not really another option. He comes over.

* * *

"Can I see youre homework?"

"No, that would be cheating," _I say._

"Well Ill check it for you," _he says grinning._"Come on, we've got charms first thing in the morning."

"Then I suggest you go start on it," _I say scribbling more junk down_.

"Fine," he says going up to the boys dormitory. When he reaches the top of the first flight he calls back: "G'night Hermione." Then more footsteps.

* * *

I let out my breath. I didn't even realize I was holding it. Love can do that to a girl. Hmmm...they should warn people about that. I should explain a bit more while the fire is still bright. There are a few reasons why we could never be together. One: We are best friends. I really don't want to mess that up. Two: It would probably embarrass the crap out of him. Three: He's got a girlfriend. Been with Lavender Brown for a year now. I've got a terrible heartache and since there's no cure, I better be off to bed.

* * *

I wake up and go downstairs for breakfast. I find Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table eating.

"So when are you going to ask him?"

"Ask who?" _I say ignorantly._

"Fred. To Hogsmeade," _he says._

_-No you oaf. Its you I want- I shout at him in my head._

"Why would I do that?" _I say biting into my bagel._

"Because you fancy him," _he said twirling his fork. _"Besides, we could have one of those double dates. You said Muggles have them right?"

_I nodded._

"Okay then its settled. I'll bring Lavender and you can bring Fred." _He put his fork down on his plate.

* * *

_

Its true, I have a crush on Fred Weasley. He's really nice to me when Ron, Harry, or George (ESPECIALLY George) arent around. But Im not in _love _with him. Not the way I love someone else...

* * *

"Oh, I _can't_ ask him," _I say. "_He'll laugh at me. Besides, I don't even want to go on the double date thing." _He looked hurt._

"Come on Hermione," _he says._

_-The way it makes me feel when he says my name. God, I love that feeling-_

"I'm _not_ asking him," _I say._

"Fine, If you don't ask him by dinner, I'm going to ask him for you."

"Then I suggest getting ready because _Im not going._"

_He looks cross and stops talking to me.

* * *

_

Its like chasing a rainbow with him. I'll never reach the end, but in my heart I still want the pot of gold.


	2. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, duh. JK Rowling does. I only own the plot.**

**Authors note: Hope this is a bit better than last chapter**

I suppose my first entry wasn't very informative so I think that I'll make this one my first "official" entry. My name is Hermione Granger, I am 16 years old, and my birthday is September 19. I go to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those of you that know anything about the company I keep, one of my best friends is Harry Potter, AKA, the boy who lived. I know how everyone thinks I fancy Harry (partial credit for this goes to that horrible woman Rita Skeeter) because he's the one who gets all of the attention. He doesn't mean to, it just happens. They think I like attention. That would probably be the farthest thing from the truth. I am, on the other hand, very much in love with my other best friend, Ron Weasley. Definitley not as rich or as famous as Harry, Ron has something about him. His wonderful personality makes people like him. (Cept' Malfoy. We don't like that Slytherin scum ;-) ) To those of you that know about me, you probably think this is ridiculous, but think what you want. So I guess you could say you know a bit about me now.

* * *

Well, Ron asked Fred if he'd go to Hogsmeade with me at the end of the day. I wasn't supposed to hear, but I leaned against the wall so I could.

* * *

Ron: "Hey Fred!"

Fred: "What?"

"Come over here so I can ask you something!"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with Hermione to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Fred: pauses "Why are _you_ asking me and not her?"

Ron: "Well she's shy, you know?"

Me: bangs fist against wall. Hard.

"Ron, I'm going with Katie Bell. She's my girlfriend. Hermione is a really nice girl and everything, but I've got a girlfriend."

"Did you ever tell Hermione you had a girlfriend?"

"No but-"

Ron: "So you just led her on like that?!" sounds angry

Fred: "Oh shut up Ron. I didn't know that Hermione fancied me but I only like her as a friend."

Me: blinks, then backs away from wall. I think I've heard enough.

* * *

I didn't really fancy Fred that much, but it still hurt a bit. I decided not to go back down to the common room for the rest of the night. I did my homework in bed, leaning against the wall. After I was done, I put away my books and fell asleep before Lavender or Parvati came upstairs.

The next morning I woke up early. I changed my robes and grabbed a cloak (It was a chilly November morning). We were going to Hogsmeade today. I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hardly anyone was down there. As I ate my toast and sipped my mug of hot chocolate, more students came downstairs. About an hour and a half later, when I was on my third mug of hot chocolate, I saw Harry and Ron making their way towards me. They sat down.

* * *

Ron: "Um, Hermione? I have to tell you something..."

-_You've broken up with Lavender!!!- I thought_

Ron: "Uh, Fred said he can't make it..."

Me: "I know he has a girlfriend Ron. Besides, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't fancy him anyways!"

Ron: "All right, all right... Well, I'm going to go over to Lavender now, she said she wants me to sit with her."

_I frowned._

Harry: "Hermione? I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade."

Me: "I thought I was..."

Harry: "I mean like a date. You know, so Ron can still have his double date."

_He's blushing._

Me: "All right. As friends you mean?"

Harry: "Yes, of course."

_Still blushing._

Me: "Okay."

* * *

I didn't really feel like seeing Ron with Lavender on a date. Would probably make me feel sick. After another hour we walked outside to the carriages. Harry and I got into a carriage with Ron and Lavender. The whole ride they were holding hands. I felt the urge to scream. When the carriage stopped, they all got out and began to head for the Three Broomsticks. Ron and Lavender sat at one table and me and Harry sat at the one next to them. We all ordered butterbeers, of course. I can't exactly remember all the events because I really didn't want to. One thing I do remember though is Harry "accidentally" putting his hand on mine:

* * *

Me: "Yeah, I suppose Snape _does_ color his hair."

Harry, Ron, and Lavender: laughs

Harry: puts his hand on mine and pauses. Then takes it away "Oh sorry."

_He was blushing again._

Me: "It's okay"

Harry: "Here, I'll pay for all of our butterbeer."

Rest of us: "Thanks."

Then Ron and Lavender went back out. Harry stood behind waiting for me. I was taking long on purpose. Why was he waiting!?

Harry: "Hermione, I want you to know something. I really like you. Not just as a friend."

Me: "That was really sweet Harry. I like you too."

_I smiled. Harry was a really nice guy. Harry was the kind of guy girls would die for. ((Authors Note: Like Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp ;) ))_

Harry: twidling thumbs "Well I was wondering if you'd want to be my girlfriend..."

_He trailed off..._

Me: "Okay"

_I smiled and took his hand.

* * *

_

I still do love Ron though. It is wrong to have a boyfriend but be in love with someone else?


	3. Ignorance Is Bliss

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just the plot.**

**A/N: I know that she may sort of ramble, but that's what teenage girls do. ;-)****

* * *

**

Later that day we told Ron our good news.

* * *

Harry: "Me & Hermione have good news we want to tell you."

Ron: "What? Snape died?" _he said hopefully._

_God, I love him._

Me: "Uh, no... Me and Harry are boyfriend and girlfriend."

_He looked confused._

Ron: "Wait...._What _did you say?"

Harry: "Hermione's my girlfriend."

_His mouth dropped open._

Ron: "I can't believe it"

_-Tell Harry you want to leave Lavender for me- I told him in my head._

Ron: "That's, er, great news."

_-That's not what you're supposed to say!- I yelled in my head._

Harry: "Glad you agree."

_Ron smiled weakly.

* * *

_

Having Harry as a boyfriend was one of the best things that ever happened to me. One of the sweetest people I've known. One time when it was dark and we were looking up at the stars Harry told me he had fancied me for a long time.

* * *

"You're everything I could've hoped for," _he told me smiling.

* * *

_

I giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. Then he wrapped me up in a big warm bear hug. At that moment I wanted to forget everything about Ron. I just wanted to be with Harry.

Every other day Harry would give me little presents at breakfast. Sometimeshe'd show up with flowers, sometimes with candy, and sometimes the occasional thoughtful card. I had also managed to keep my mind Ron-free the whole time. That is, up until on afternoon in the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Ron: "Harry! Come over here!"

_Pause._

Harry: "Yeah, what do you want?"

Ron: "It's about Hermione."

Me: At the sound of my name, I had my ear against the wall for the second time in a short period of time.

Harry: "What about her? You know what Ron? I think I'm in love with her."

Ron: "Glad to hear it mate," _-wait a second, he didn't _sound_ too glad- _"I just wanted to ask you not to hurt her."

Harry: "What do you mean?"

Ron: "Say, if you decided you _didn't _love her-"

Harry: "-but I do-"

Ron: "Again, glad to hear it. But I'm just watching out for Hermione."

Harry: "Why?! Do you have _feelings_ for her??"

Ron: "She is one of my best friends Harry. And I don't want her to be hurt by my other."

Harry: "I don't know what you're talking about. I'd never hurt Hermione."

_I smiled._

Ron: "Well I guess it's settled then."

_I moved away from the wall.

* * *

_

I realized Ron was looking out for me. Then, in that moment, every single memory of him that I threw away, hit me all at once.

The time he helped defeat the troll in first year to save me in the bathroom. The time he was jealous of Viktor in my fourth. The time he gave me his cloak in fifth because I was cold.

A bunch of pictures of him clouded my mind. I saw him smiling that sheepish smile he had when he was embarrassed. I saw him angry at Draco, for calling me a Mudblood. I saw him panting, his gorgeous red hair windswept, and his face proud for winning a Quidditch match.

* * *

Remembering Ron all over again made me smile. And that's when I realized something else. I was using Harry to escape my feelings. In other words, my love for Ron. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't deny that it was unfair to Harry. Like I said: having Harry as my boyfriend was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. And the worst.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter title is refering to how Hermione ignored her feelings for Ron, FYI...**


	4. Masquerade

**Disclaimer: Only own the plot.**

**A/N: Ha! I did 2 chapters in 2 hours!!!!

* * *

**

Its been a month since the Hogsmeade trip. In that month Harry and I went everywhere together holding hands. Ron didn't look to pleased. We had a lot of fun, a whole lot of fun. Yesterday Harry told me he loved me. And yesterday, I had to tell Harry that I couldn't be his girlfriend anymore. It was a conscience thing:

* * *

Harry: "I really love you Hermione."

Me: "Uh, Harry I have to say something...."

Harry: "Yes?"

_He squeezed my hand and smiled._

_I let go of his hand. He frowned._

Me: "Harry, I don't think I can be your girlfriend anymore..."

Harry: "What did you say?"

_Sounded hurt and shocked. Disbelief._

Me: "I can't be your girlfriend. I have something to explain."

_He narrowed his eyes._

Harry: "Go on."

Me: "Well, when you asked me to be your girlfriend, I didn't really like you that much."

_He looked at me weird._

Me: "Well not in that way. I was and am in love with someone else. I went out with you so that I could take my mind off of him. I know it's wrong, that's why I had to tell you."

Harry: "Do I know this person?!" _he demanded._

_-It's Ron, your best friend, you dolt!- I said in my mind. But to protect Ron's identity:_

Me: "Uh, no. He's in Ravenclaw." _I said quickly. Maybe a little _too_ quickly._

Harry: "I can't believe you'd do this to me, Hermione."

_He looked upset. I tried to hug him, but he pushed me away._

Harry: "I need to be alone."

Me: "I'm really sorry..." _I said quietly.

* * *

_

I felt really really bad, but he needed to know the truth. I couldn't live a double life. Since yesterday Harry hasn't really spoken to me. I _did_ walk in on Ron and Lavender snogging though. Felt like I was going to vomit. Love sucks. 

On a happier/worse note, the Christmas Maquerade Ball is tomorrow. I don't want to go. I feel miserable. Harry has a right to hate me. I think I'll go to bed now.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a little stream of sunlight coming through the windows. Lavender and Parvati were all ready opening there presents. What???-you say. Back up, it was Christmas morning. Now I can go on. My little pile of presents beckoned me. I got up and began to unwrap one. It was a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Hagrid. I smiled in appreciation. The second one I opened was from my mum and dad. They gave me a book, along with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss. They _are_ dentists. The third one I got was a big slab of Honeydukes Chocolate from Harry. I hope he forgave me. Ron gave me a book of spells. I'm going to cherish this one. How thoughtful of him. I smiled. Then I saw Lavender rip open a present.

* * *

"Oh! Look what Ron gave me!" _Lavender squealed._

"What is it?" _Parvati asked._

_Lavender showed us a beautiful gold ring in a small red velvet box._

"Said he's been saving up _all year,"_ _Lavender boasted.

* * *

_

I frowned and decided to go down for breakfast. I ate some scrambled eggs and pumpkin juice while reading the Daily Prophet. Everyone was chattering about the big ball that went from five o'clock to ten o'clock. Ron sat with Lavender at breakfast as usual and Harry joined them. Probable still mad at me. Ron beckoned me to come over, but I shook my my head "no." I didn't want to see them together. I stood up and left the Great Hall for one of my favorite places in the world. The library. I took a copy of Hogwarts, A History off of the shelf (one of my favorite books) and sank down into an armchair in the back of the library. I was singing softly to myself, but didn't realize it until I saw a fourth-year staring at me. I stopped. Hermione doesn't sing. How embarrassing. A few chapters later, I fell asleep in the armchair with thoughts of Ron in my head.

* * *

After a few hours, it seemed, I woke up. I went to the Gryffindor Common Room to sit by the warm fire. When I heard a bunch of fifth-years come in excited, I remembered. The Christmas Masquerade. Sounds odd put together, but Hogwarts was having one. I didn't feel like being around so much happy energy, so I decided to leave and go to the prefect's bathroom so I could take a nice, long bath. I didn't know if I should go. For one thing, I don't want to see Ron and Lavender together. For another, I hadn't a date. After an hour of relaxation, I got out, dried myself, and threw my robes on.

* * *

When I got back to the common room, I saw Ginny still there. I thought everyone had left by now. I sat down. 

"When did everyone leave?" _I asked._

"Five minutes ago," _she said._

"Who are you waiting for?"

"You."

"I'm not going."

* * *

And it's true. I wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I've reviewed myself, and that's quite sad.**


	5. A Moment Like This

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, cept Tom Knightston. I don't own the song, and neither do the Weird Sisters. Stacie Orrico does. And the chap. title is a Kelly Clarkson song, duh :P**

**A/N: Please Review.**

I didn't feel like going to the ball. I was depressed. Parvati and Lavender had all ready left about half an hour ago, but Ginny stayed behind trying to convince me to go to the ball. She looked absolutely stunning in shimmering robes of firey red. (Fred and George bought them for her with their "joke shop money" -cough- Harry's Triwizard earnings -cough-)

* * *

Ginny: "Come _on _Hermione," Ginny pleaded. "Dances are fun!"

Me: "Go away!" _I snapped at her rudely._

_She slapped my arm. Hard. She really knows how to deal with these things._

"You are GOING to the dance!" _she commanded._

"But I'm _miserable_," _I whined as I sank further into the arm chair._

_She stared at me for a while._

"I know what's wrong," _she finally said._

"NO ONE knows what's wrong," _I moaned as I buried my face into the pillow._

"Ron," _Ginny said simply. _"You love him. Now, I can't deny the fact of how horribly weird that is-"

_I glared daggers at her._

Me: "I DON'T love Ron. That's _crazy_!" _I argued._

Ginny: "No it's not," _Ginny said knowing she was completely, utterly right_. "You're in love with him and it's obvious."

_I took my face out of the pillow and stared at her._

Ginny: "At least to me. That smile you always wear when he's around. Personally, I've never seen anyone in my _life_ smile like that. And that's the only time you use it."

Me: "I don't _love_ him," _I argued knowing it was no use. _"Go to the ball all ready. You deserve some fun."

Ginny: "You _do_ love him, and I'm _not_ leaving unless you're coming with me. I'm not going to let you sit here and cry over my stupid brother." _She rolled her eyes._

Me: "Fine. But you're not telling _anyone anything_. Understand???"

Ginny: "Who would I tell? Loony Lovegood?" _She rolled her eyes at me again then grinned. She made me go upstairs and change my clothes.

* * *

_

I was only wearing a white bath robe on account of my recent bath while all the Gryffindors went downstairs. I went upstairs to the sixth-year girl's dormitory to get my dress robes out of my trunk. Twenty minutes later, I went back downstairs. When Ginny saw me she squealed and clapped her hands together.

I was wearing elegant silk robes of light blue. The hems barely touched the ground. I had this pair of silk white elbow gloves I was wearing and a diamond necklace that my grandmother gave me. Underneath my dress I wore a pair of delicate glass slippers that a glassmith made for me. To make a long story short: He boasted how he could fashion anything out of glass. I bet he couldn't make heels. He took bets from a small crowd. When he was done making them, I walked a total of seven steps in them. Very carefully, mind you. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life taking bits of glass out of my feet. Thankfully he won the bet, and I got to keep the glass slippers. Really nice fellow. Anyways, I used and enormous amout of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to make my hair smooth and shiny. I put it up in an elegant bun. The mask I wore was also made out of light blue silk and small diamonds outlined the edges.

* * *

Ginny: "No one will recognize you!"

_-Good- I thought_

Ginny: "You look amazing. Now we can get downstairs!"

Me: "Mm hmm...."

* * *

I still didn't really want to go to the dance and see Ron out there having the time of his life with the love of his life. I trudged along behind Ginny. When we got downstairs, Ginny waved excitedly to a Ravenclaw boy she knew and made him come over.

Ginny: "This is Tom Knightston, my boyfriend."

_I smiled wearily at him._

We sat down at a small round table with a lace table cloth. Everyone was looking quite festive with their masks on. Most of the people were eating dinner at their tables. Ginny and Tom sat at a table with me talking and Ginny kept trying to get me to join the conversation.

"You two go have some fun," _I said. I didn't want to be a "party pooper."_

"But-" _Ginny said._

"Shoo!" _I said as I slapped my hand against the table._

"Thanks Hermione," _Ginny said smiling. Tom lead her out to the dance floor.

* * *

_

I sat there forever, thinking and watching the students twirl around on the dance floor. I saw Ron and Lavender in the crowd. (How do I always manage that?) They were dancing and Ron was smiling at her in such a loving way that it made my heart hurt. Iwas wish he would smile at _me_ like that. _Why the hell can't he smile at me like that, damn it_??? That is when I began to cry. The tears slowly spilled out. I leaned my head against the table so that no one would see.

* * *

As I sat there with my head down on the lace tablecloth thinking about my screwed up likfe, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I stood up and then turned around. I couldn't tell who this person was because the candlelight wasn't bright enough. Besides, he was wearing a midnight black mask in which you saw his gorgeous high cheekbones. He was wearing robes of black satin and compared to me, he was pretty tall.

* * *

Mysterious Stranger: "Would you like to dance?"

_He said it in a strange voice; unrecognizable, but somehow vaguely familiar. He held out a gloved hand for me to take._

_I dried off my tears and nodded._

_-To hell with Ron- I thought. -I can't cry over him any more. NO MORE TEARS!- I told myself.

* * *

_

I took his hand and he guided me to the dance floor. It was a slow song that the Weird Sisters made famous. More people appeared on the dance floor. By the time of the chorus, almost everyone was on the dance floor.

"Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night

Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life

I promise, I promise,

I promise I will."

He lead the dance and was a surprisingly good dancer. (Not to mention will excellent manners -two thumbs up!-) In his right hand, he held my left, and he had _his_ left hand on the small of my back.

M.S. (Mysterious stranger): "I couldn't take my eyes off you all night," _he whispered into my ear._

_A smile crept onto my face as I looked up at him._

Me: "You really know how to compliment a girl." _I said blushing._

_-What did I say??? Boy, that was something stupid to say... I should've just said thanks or something- I thought._

Then he smiled. A mysterious smile. Just like him. Suddenly, his right hand left my left hand and found its way to my cheek. He leaned closer to me and I tilted my head up. Our eyes locked for a brief moment, and then he kissed me; a light and innocent kiss that ended just as the song did.


End file.
